twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Raven
Raven is a contestant introduced Twisted Metal: Black. She is the driver of Shadow. Twisted Metal: Black Her friends called her "Raven" because of her fixation with the starkly black bird and also the black leather dress and dark makeup she wears. Raven despises the "in-crowd" at school and disassociates herself as much as possible. But no matter how much she tries to avoid them, they keep picking on her and her small group of friends. "Why can't they just leave us alone?" One day, her friend fell victim to a prank gone awry. Soon she'll have the chance to set things right... Blackfield Asylum Patient Profile: MOOD SWINGS Disorder: Acute Posttraumatic stress disorder, Bipolar I with hypomanic episodes. Treatment: Antidepressant meds, shock therapy, sessions with FEMALE grief counselor! Voice actress: Katie Joseph Story Raven is a gothic teenager along with her best friend Kelly. One day they were at the pier, looking through tarot cards to see if the boy who Kelly likes will notice her, they drew out a death card. At that moment two guys from school came to the pier and harass Raven and Kelly, calling them witches. One boy grabbed Raven, while other had Kelly by her ankles, saying that he always wanted to see if a witch could swim, Raven shouted Kelly can't swim, but he dropped her anyway. Raven couldn't swim ether, so there was nothing she could do, the two fled the scene. To suddenly call Paramedic's, in a last ditch attempt to save Kelly's Life, Raven would jump in along side her and pull's her ashore, Kelly's last words to Raven that she get and make them pay, then she drowns. Raven's parents blamed her for the incident and sent her to Blackfield Asylum, there she thinks about Kelly, cutting her name on her arm, determined to avenge her. She is visited by Calypso, offering her to join his contest to get revenge. Kelly is her best friend in the world will do anything to fulfill her wish. Raven enters the contest. Dialogue #''"Kelly was my best friend. She was my soul mate. I will win this game and fulfill her dying wish."'' #''"When I started the game, I thought I'd have a problem killing people. But you know, it actually feels pretty good..."'' #''"I hope I run across my parents out here. It sure would feel good to run those fuckers over..."'' #''"Minion won last year's contest. But I'm not afraid. If I can just find a way past his force field, I can beat him."'' #''"They killed Kelly. But they won't get away with it. When I win, I'll find them both...and I'll kill them."'' #''"This battleground is real tight and full of danger. I gotta keep moving if Kelly is ever going to have her revenge."'' #''"100 stories up. I should just drive my car off the edge. Then I'd never have to worry about anything anymore..."'' #''"I'm so close! I can't let this pig stand in my way! This is the last battle. If I win, Kelly will be avenged..."'' Twisted Metal: Lost Raven drives a haunted hearse filled with the vengeful souls of the dead that it once carried. Using her powerful voodoo dolls, she has become a hero to the people of Midtown; an urban legend who protects the innocents from the freaks and killers who roam the streets of this cursed city. Trivia General *It is believed that Raven is Needles Kane's interpretation of Mortimer's ways of avenging the innocent who were killed by someone who was malevolent (Calypso in TM: Small Brawl and TM2 as examples). *Although still admitted in Blackfield Asylum, it is implied that Raven is the most sane out of any of the playable characters (and it is further stated on her profile in TM:L that she has become a heroine, unlike the other characters who went down an even more darker path/fate.) *Raven's voodoo doll make an apperance in TM(2012) in Calypso's Trophy Case. *Raven shares the same name as Raven from Teen Titans and also has a similar personality, gothic appearance, use of magic (albeit Teen Titan's Raven's magic was always blatant, and TMB Raven's magic was implied until her ending), and the alignment towards good. **Raven is also the name of a recurring character from the PlayStation game franchise called Gravity Rush. Twisted Metal: Black *There are two differences between Raven's appearance in the character selection screen and her cutscenes; **In the character select screen, Raven wears a pentagram necklace, but in her cutscenes, it is changed to an ankh necklace. **In the character select screen, her lipstick color is black, whereas in the cutscenes it is blood-red. *In Raven's ending, when the back of the boys' car is shown, the license plate reads: A5H 15H. It could mean something about Mr. Ash, or it could be saying "Ashes". *She is the youngest known female, and the second youngest character overall (The youngest being Charlie Kane's son). *Raven's name in the beta was Sad Sally. * Due to her own mental disorder, perhaps Raven felt fulfilling Kelly's dying wish for vengeance was more important than using the wish to bring her back from the dead. ** It can also be noted that in Agent Stone's ending (who wanted to save the people he accidently killed), he was shot to death; Implying that Calypso can resurrect people, but it comes at the price of someone's life (normally the one who wished it). *She is the only character who's middle cut-scene shows her facing the steering wheel when unconscious. Everyone else's middle cut-scene shows them facing the camera while unconscious. *In Tarot readings the death card is depicted as transition or change, as to Raven, Kelly's death was the catalyst for Raven to avenge not only Kelly, but the souls that were carried in her hearse. *It is implied that Raven has a hatred of men, as the two boys in her backstory killed Kelly, her first loading screen quotes Kelly as her 'soulmate' (though this can also be referred to in a platonic manner), and her character selection bio under 'treatment' states "Sessions with FEMALE grief counselor!" **David Jaffe eventually revealed on Twitter that Raven is in fact lesbian and had a crush on Kelly. **However, this could be false as Jaffe admitted he only said that was a joke against what J.K. Rowling was doing with Harry Potter. Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters Category:Females